The Workout
"The Workout" is the third single from American singer and model Blonde Ambition, and is taken from her debut album, The Beauty Within. The single was released May 16, 2011 on Fusion Records. Reception The song premiered on Radio 1 on 29th April to mixed reviews. Some called the song "catchy" and "uplifting" whilst others complained about her voice on the track, commenting that her voice sounded too high pitched and squeaky. Chart performance The single debuted at #3 on the UK Singles Chart with sales of 66,963, becoming her highest peaking single in her career thus far. The single also peaked at #2 on downloads and #12 on airplay. Music video The video premiered on Blonde Ambition's official website on May 7. The video opens with a cheesy voiceover of a man who introduces Blonde's made-up workout show which the video is based around: "Fitness with Blonde" as Blonde walks in front of the camera along with her dancers, all wearing 80s-inspired workout outfits. "OK babes! It's time to get fit for the summer! Are you ready guys???" she shouts to her dancers as they all cheer excitedly as the first verse begins as Blonde and her dancers perform a simple dance routine whilst lifting their dumbbells. The scene changes (using a checkerboard transition ofc) as Blonde and her dancers are seen on the floor for the pre-chorus as she introduces the next part of the workout. "OK guys! Hehe! It's time to stretch your legs before we do the harder stuff! Yayyy! Ok babes! Stretch your leg like this!" she says, lifting her leg slowly as she winks to the camera as everyone else lazily watches her. Her dancers decide to wake up for the chorus as they all energetically get on their backs and thrust their bodies up repeatedly with Blonde for the chorus in unison (well nearly anyway) as Blonde tells us what to do before the chorus begins. "Thrust your body up like this babes! Do it with us! Let's go! Woooooooooo!" Blonde is then seen in a new location (finally) as she wiggles her hips for the second verse whilst holding up a blue exercise ball against a wall which shows silhouettes of men working out. "OK babes! Work the arms! Lift your exercise ball up in the air and shake your body! This is soooooooo much fun! Hehe! OK! Let's go babes!" she says as she then goes onto sing the second verse; two Asian girls kneel beside her smiling randomly to the camera. She drops the exercise ball and does a little dance with the Asian girls for the second chorus. She the goes onto a new location where we see Blonde at a disco with all her dancers, she spreads her legs wide and demands viewers to do it with her. "Put your legs apart like this babes and stretch them! We're going to dance again real soon babes! Just keep it like this! That's it babes! You're doing sooooooo well!" she says as she attempts to motivate you (is it working??) For the final chorus, her and her dancers crowd around together closely to dance once again in unison (practice makes perfect) as she then poses at the end and speaks to the viewers. "Well that's all for 'Fitness with Blonde' babes! I hope you had sooooooo much fun like we did! Are you fit babes? Get fit! Love it! Hehe! Thanks for watching! Byeeeeee!" Live performances * URAPS Idol 12 Track listings *'Promo CD' # The Workout (Radio Edit) # The Workout (Instrumental) *'CD1' # The Workout # Tomorrow's a Better Day # Workout with Me! (Video) *'CD2' # "The Workout" # "The Workout" (The Blonde Remix) (featuring Candi) # "The Workout" (Music Video) *'Remix EP' # "The Workout" (The Blonde Remix) (featuring Candi) # "The Workout" (Blonde's Do It Better Dub) # "The Workout" (Girlie You Better Work It and Work It Good Remix) # "The Workout" (Burn, Baby, Burn Super Duper Hot & Fit Mix) # "The Workout" (Phoenix Rising's Funktronik Work-Out) *'Vinyl' # "The Workout" # "Workout with Me!" (Audio Only Edit) Artwork Image: BLONDEAMBITIONCD1.png|'CD1' Image: BLONDEAMBITIONCD2.png|'CD2' Image: Blondepromotheworkout.png|'Promo cover' Image: Theworkoutremixes.png|'Remix EP' Image: Theworkoutvinyl.png|'Vinyl'